Hide and Seek with Asuka and Wendy!
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: Wendy was left to babysit Asuka. But when Asuka got bored, and Wendy decided to play hide-and-seek to fix that, a huge search will be done to find her before Bisca and Alzack come back! With Romeo and her friends, will Wendy be able to find Asuka before her parents arrive? RoWen.
1. Chapter 1

**_For my friend _fairytailnonakama _because her smile is what I want to find.__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Let's begin our search!<span>

'Asuka?' said a young blue-haired girl, trying to find the small girl she had been playing hide-and-seek with. But she seemed nowhere to be found. She had looked everywhere in the guild, under the tables, behind the bar, even upstairs where the S-class missions were. Bisca and Alsack would kill her if she didn't find her by noon, when they would arrive from their mission. 'Asuka, where are you?' she asked one more time. Wendy was getting _really _worried. 'Hey, it's lunch time! Don't you want something to eat?'

'Aye sir! Lunch time! Would you please give me some fish?' said the blue-cat, sitting in the nearest table.

'Happy!' the sky dragon slayer said. 'Have you seen Asuka?' she asked, maybe he-

'Nope! But are you going to give me my fish?' he said quickly before she could even get her hopes up. _What am I going to do?_

'N-no, sorry, Happy'

'It's okay, a little disappointed though, why would you promise me fish if you won't give it to me at all?' he says, _But I didn't even- _ A little confused at first she thought, but then realized it was Happy, he always thinks of fish.

'Sorry' she apologizes anyway. _Maybe she left the guild... Yeah, I should look for her outside and ask if someone has seen her. Alright! _'I'm leaving, minna! I'll be back before noon!'

Even if she was only talking to literally twelve people, she wanted them to know she had left, so they wouldn't worry, or else. 'Bye Wendy!'

Walking through Magnolia many people recognized her and greeted her, some offered free samples of whatever they sold, and she would thank them. Nothing nor no one seemed to know about Asuka. Maybe she could ask Charle-

Now that Wendy thought about it... She hadn't seen Charle for a while. She should look for her at the Fairy Hills... Maybe _she_ knows about Asuka!

Wendy ran quickly to Fairy Hills, hoping that the missing girl is with her friend the Exceed.

In the middle of the way, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

'Yo, Wendy!' said a raven haired teen, and next to him, was a blue-haired girl, looking at some clothes and turned around when he called other girl's name.

'Hi Gray, Hi Juvia! How are you?' Wendy walked towards the two mages.

Juvia's face softened when she realized it was her. 'Fine, thank you Wendy-san. Juvia and Gray-sama were returning from a mission'

'Oh, how was it?' Wendy asked. _Let them answer and then keep running to Fairy Hills._

_Twenty minutes later..._

'-And here they are!' Juvia finished, she looked really happy because she could spend her day with Gray.

'Great! Ehm... I have to go to Fairy Hills, I can't find Asuka, and Bisca and Alsack are coming at noon' Wendy explained quickly and Juvia opened her eyes widely.

'Why hadn't Wendy-san told Juvia? Juvia would have stopped talking!' Her hands were on her cheeks, she looked really guilty and Gray just smiled.

'Just go, Wendy, we'll look for Asuka, too' he said simply.

'Thank you!' shouted Wendy when she started running again to Fairy Hills.

_After around another twenty minutes..._

'W-why is this... place so... far from... Fairy Tail?' said Wendy trying to catch her breath.

'Wendy! What are you doing here?' her friend the Exceed said. Walking out of the huge entrance to the building.

'I... I came... to...' she sighed. This is hard. 'I... I lost... A-'

'What's wrong? Why do you look like you have just ran a marathon?' Charle interrupted her.

'I... I lost...'

'Your keys? Yeah, you left them here, I was going to the guild to give them to you' she said, while she made them spin with her paw.

'No.. Not that.. A-'

'Air? Yeah, I see, you can nearly talk to me' she interrupted again.

'I LOST ASUKA' Wendy shouted out of frustration.

'You're kidding' she inmediatly answered to her shout.

'Y-you wouldn't know where she is, don't you?' Her hopes had hit the ground when she said the word kidding. Charle shaked her head slowly, something she always did.

'Nah-ah'

'Oh no, oh no! Bisca will kill me!' the twelve-year old exclaimed, beggining to panic.

'You can keep searching for her, I'll help, but we won't go in the same way, you go search over there' she said, pointing east 'And I'll search over there' she pointed west. 'Okay?'

The blue-haired nodded quickly. 'Alright!' she clapped and went running to the place the Exceed had pointed.

'I'll find her, I'll find her!' she muttered to herself. Looking from one place to another, running to one store to the other, asking for Asuka to one person to the other, she ended really exhausted, again.

...

Wendy was sitting in a bench in the Sakura's park when she spotted Romeo talking to random people, and then to another people, and so on and on. She just kept staring at him. Was he looking for Asuka, too? And how did he found out, if so?

'Wendy!' she heard his voice shout about ten metres away from her. She looked up, when had she looked down, anyway? And saw him running to her.

'Hi, Romeo' Why did she sound so defeated? She sighed, again. She wondered how many times had she sighed that day.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he kindda laugh. He was smiling while he looked at her.

'I lost Asuka, can't find her' Wendy said for the hundreth time.

'So _you_ lost her! I was beggining to wonder who started the huge search!' he sat by her side, and stared to the huge sakura tree in front of them.

'Yeah..._ I _lost Asuka-chan. How many times am I going to say that?' she cried.

'Hey! We'll find her! Plus, she is a smart girl, if _we_ don't find her, _she'll _find us!' he said trying to cheer the petit girl up.

'But, Bisca and Alsack will be worried' she lean herself on the back of her hand. _Wendy_ was feeling worried. _And_ guilty.

'And who said they will find out? We should search for her together!'

'T-together?'

Wendy had never said so, but she had a little crush, and that crush was Romeo. So walking together, in the streets of Magnolia, alone, it was almost like a date, wasn't it? No, no, no, no, no! She shaked her head in her mind. Not. A. Date. Like a mission! Yeah, it was only a simple search mission!

'Alright' she answered to his not-question.

'Okay, let our search begin!' he said, standing up and offering her a hand, that she didn't actually need, because she was sitting on a bench.

With her face a little bit pink, Natsu's hair pink, she grabbed his hand.

_Meanwhile, in Balsam Village..._

'MY HAIR IS SALMON! NOT PINK!' shouted a sleeping Natsu waking up Lucy and all the hotel residents.

'The hell is wrong with you, Natsu?!' the blonde shouted back, hitting him with a pillow.

* * *

><p>((AN: So, how was it? Did someone liked this? If so, favoriting wouldn't bother me... I wanted to do it, but I couldn't found ways to express it (still can't), argh, so f*cking frustrating. If you were wondering... Balsam Village is the place full of spa's and stuff, what were Natsu and Lucy doing there, hmm? *eyebrows moving repeatedly*. So, don't forget to R&R! And be nice to Ruby (me, for those uncultured potatoes, nah, just kidding, potatoes aren't uncultured, haven't you seen Toy story? _Pigs_ are uncultured). She doesn't like rude people! This is going to be aprox. 4/5 chps. long, Maybe 3 chps long, not sure))

((Extra A/N: Why am I beginning a new story?! I should be studying! What's my problem!?))


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: Oh, hey guys. It's been forever, hasn't it? I was wondering if I would ever continue this fan-fiction. And, here it is, Chapter 2. I apologize for it's unnecessary delay, but I actually hated the second chapter I've done before, so I re-made it couple of times, and this is how it ended to be. I really hope you like it, as I've tried and tried to make different second chapters, but argh, they ended up way too serious for my actual goal for it to be a funny story. Okie-dokie, please R&R!))**

Chapter 2: _'OoOoooh AaAAsUUuuKAaaAA!____' _

_**3 hours 'til noon**_

It haven't been more than 20 minutes before Wendy was gasping for air again.

'Resistance isn't your thing, is it?' laughed Romeo, looking forward.

'It wouldn't be.. your thing e-either if... you were... running since... I don't know..' shrugged Wendy, failing to reply. She looked forward, where were they anyway?

'Mm.. Why would Asuka come here?' thought out loud Romeo, looking around them.

There wasn't anything that could be attractive for a five-year old. Not a candy store, nor a park, nor nothing. Only for shopping. This would be hell for a bored five year old.

Wendy sighed, 'What are we even doing here?' she said as she sat down again, and saw Romeo turn at her.

He smiled and said 'No idea!' and chuckled. Wendy facepalmed with both hands and looked like she was about to cry. He laughed even louder, 'Come on! Let's get out of here'

But before they could get out of the street they were in, they saw that it wasn't the same way as it was before.

On it there was music, singing and of course, lots and lots of people, dancing, laughing and clapping.

'Did you know there was a festival today?' asked loudly Romeo, looking at the place.

'Ehm... No? You?' Wendy replied almost shouting, and saw how people joined, and they seemed to be the only people not moving there, standing in the middle of the road.

'Nope!' he said, 'Let's go! Maybe Asuka's there!' Romeo grabbed Wendy's hand again, and took her to the crowd without even her being able to say yes.

Before she could blink again, Wendy was dancing with Romeo in the middle of the crowd, and people were cheering with them. Romeo took the chance to show off a little and use magic.

With blue, violet, and pink fire surrounding them, Romeo grabbed Wendy's hand and made her dance with her two left feet, turning and making circles, and doing whatever the music seemed to tell them to do (Was it magic?). It wasn't much time later until Wendy was using magic while dancing too, forgetting about her exhaust.

It was fun, seeing how Romeo laughed and the fire he created was so beautiful, it didn't even burn. He did pirouettes, and twirls and more, and then grabbed her hands to dance with her, making her giggle, and do her own twirls.

But it wasn't much time later either for the song to end.

Before another began, Romeo took another chance.

'Excuse me everyone! We are looking for little Asuka Connell! If you have seen her or see her, please contact Fairy Tail, me or Wendy! Enjoy the whatever this is!' the fire around them dissapeared, before they left, still holding Wendy's hand, he bowed down, forcing her somehow to do it too. 'Oh! And don't tell Bisca nor Alzack!' the people of Magnolia laughed and nodded, and they both left hurriedly.

'Well, that was at least a bit useful' said Wendy, while re-checking the places.

'Now more people know about Asuka. Aaand, I got to see you dancing, haven't for a while', said Romeo, doing the same as Wendy.

Wendy stopped moving. '... When have you seen me dance?' she asked, searching inside her mind for any clue of dancing in front of people. Romeo stopped and made a "Hm" sound.

'Can't remember exactly when... Festival..? No...' he shrugged. 'Maybe it was just a dream. Shall we keep going?'

_... I can't be fangirling about this. _thought Wendy, rolling her eyes inside her mind. 'Yeah... Sure'

_I mean, everyone has dreamed about random people. There isn't any specified reason for that. Dreams are still a mystery. Even Dreaming Magic is hard to master. So, that he has dreamed with me doesn't mean he likes me, stop, stop and stop over thinking about th-_

'Are you going to stay there much longer?' he asked, Wendy blinked twice and realized she must have been standing there for a rather long time.

'Sorry!' she apologized and caught up with him, who was standing a few steps forward.

'Hm... I'm still wondering about it. You looked really pretty in that what-I-guess-was-a dream... But you usually do...' he said thinking out loud.

Wendy's eyes widened.

_Oh... Mavis._

'ASUUUKAA!' she shouted so not to scream. 'OoOoooh AaAAsUUuuKAaaAA!' she shouted again, her voice going up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sweetness makes me happy!

**2 and a half hours 'til noun.**

'Shouldn't we go to some kind of candy shop or something?' asked Romeo, looking at the sky dragon slayer.

'You are right we should. Do you know any good one?' she replied, staring at the clouds for answers, not literally, but you get what I mean.

Romeo smiled brightly, 'Yes!' Wendy looked back at him, and saw how his eyes shone, 'Don't you remember that one-?' his smile dropped suddenly. 'That's right. It was five years ago...' he blinked forcefully and shook his head slightly, and his smile returned, though not exactly the same, he let out a soft laugh that did not sound real. 'It is awesome, I've been talking to Asuka about it since she was born, but never got the chance to take her. The place is amazing, and when it was opened for the first time, I mean, WOW, there were even fireworks, and there weren't words for it' he sighed. 'You guys would've loved it'

Wendy looked at Romeo with a sad smile. 'I'm sure we would have' she said. Sometimes she forgot they have been frozen for seven years. It was obvious, everyone and everything was so different, but sometimes her mind tricked her, and told her she had always been there, and that she had grown with Romeo by her side. Almost like fake memories were created inside her mind by someone else.

'Come on, I bet you never even got close. I want to see your face while eating one of those great candies. Plus, Asuka might be there too'.

They walked, because Wendy was too tired to keep running, and Romeo didn't seem to be in the humour to cheer her to.

'Erhm, Romeo, where is it?'

He looked up, looking lost. He managed a smile and said, 'Sorry, uhm, that one over there should be the one' he pointed at a big candy shop.

And when I say big, I mean huge **((A/N: Not that size matters *laughs*))**

It was around three stories high, it's outside was decorated with fake tall lollipops and big fat wrapped candies. Amazed by the building, Wendy looked up with big widen eyes.

'Oh, my' Wendy said, not having any words to describe it.

It seemed to be glowing, which maybe it actually was, and it practically begged her to come in, (Was it magic, again?) the blue-haired could feel Romeo's stare, and she turned at him, a big grin on her face. "Let's go in!"

He nodded silently and went behind the excited dragon-slayer.

When they walked in, they found themselves in what looked like another universe.

It looked so... marvellous.

Surrounded by every kind of candy she could find in any part of Earthland, there were containers for each type, some of the sweets flying above her back to their places after being misplaced by someone, the containers seemed to make a maze, all the paths leading to the cashier. In some corners there were big columns, made out of glass, inside of them there were, again, more candies. There was a man Lucy's age teaching a girl a few years older than Asuka how to grab them. The man passed his hand through a symbol she couldn't quite see and a tap would appear, and he handed her a bag, while she happily filled it with the column's candies.

It was full with children, laughter and smiles were heard all over the place. At the back there were four doors, each one different. The first one to the right was a dark brown one, shaped like a bar of chocolate. The second one white, same shape. The third one looked like crystal and had not actual shape. And the last one, was shaped like the lollipops outside the building, it was the same door in which Wendy saw how a small child opened it, and she catched a glimpse of what was inside, it was like another world, made only of lollipops.

It was almost unbelievable, even though they lived in a world of magic, Wendy would always find herself being amazed all over again, just like a child.

"Wow..." she muttered.

People walked in simply, like it was something so usual it wasn't worth their attention. Well, it was five years old.

It was bright, colorful, and the sight made her happy, for no reason. She turned at Romeo, and saw him with the same lost expression he had before. When he realized she was staring, he smiled, and kept moving, leaving her behind.

"Let's see if we can find Asuka here. I'll ask the customers, you ask the employees" he told her, not even glancing to see if she was paying attention, which she was, yet, it was kind of rude.

"Okay" she replied softly.

He nodded without looking back and started asking child after child after adult after teenager after child again.

She actually didn't need to look for someone, as the same guy who had been talking to the little girl was suddenly next to him. He had the typical smile a person who worked with children would give you. "May I help you with something?" Tre...Vor said, yes, Trevor, or at least that's what it said on his golden plaque **((A/N: Not sure about this word, please correct me if I'm wrong, I mean that usually metal thing in which name's are engraved in. So forgive me, because I don't know and I used the unreliable Google Translate, haha))** .

"Oh, yes, I'm looking for someone, actually, a girl around this height..." she said, repeating the same dialogue she had all day long.

"Hm..." he said. He had what seem to be glowing emerald eyes which looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful look, trying to remember. He suddenly snapped his fingers and looked back at her. "Yes! Her name is Asuka right?"

Wendy nodded excitedly, finally a clue! Maybe they would be able to find her in the end!

"She bought white chocolate, let me think, white cho- The Garden, it was... She bought a rose, obviously white," he chuckled slightly, "a lily and two orchids, yes"

"I'm sorry, but is she here _right now_?"

"I'm afraid you've just lost her, she looked really happy with her flowers, and was talking about going to a puppet show or something, maybe she meant the one in the main street"

"Thank you!" she bowed and ran towards Ro-

Where was Romeo?!

She turned again to Trevor who was now talking to a young boy, explaining again how the columns worked. She tapped on his shoulder.

"E-Excuse me?" she said, ashamed to be asking for help again.

"Yes?" he replied, turning with a smile.

"Ehm, you wouldn't have seen my friend, would you? He has black hair, around this height-"

"Oh, yeah, he went to the crystal room, you should go in, I think you would like it, and the puppet show begins in thirty minutes so you would be fine" he interrumpted, while showing her with his finger the way to the door.

"Thanks again!" she said, following his instructions through the candy maze.

She opened the door to the "crystal room" as Trevor had called it.

Another "Wow..." escaped her lips.

And it was a well deserved "Wow...". It was like she had entered another world all together. She closed the door behind her, and found herself in a room almost empty except for herself and a few people.

She was in front of a sugar crystal carousel. It moved at the same speed a regular one did, but it was nothing but regular. The animals on it were so... beautiful. If it wasn't for the lack of color she would have believed they were real. The path was also made of the same material, the short grass around it too. When she walked towards the carousel, it stopped moving, like asking her to step in.

"Okay..." she muttered, and did as the carousel seemed to be asking.

Seconds after doing this, it started moving again. It was simple magic, yet it was so mind-blowing.

She touched one of the bars, and it made a small crack. "Oh, no, oh, no" she said, looking around, suddenly realizing a bit of it on her hand. "Ooooh, Mavis"

She tried to stick it back, hitting it softly against it's home. But it didn't seem to like the idea of going back.

"What do I do?" she muttered, going anxious, that's when she heard a small laughter, that suddenly turned into a loud one, one she wasn't able to ignore, due to it's familiarity.

"Romeo! Don't laugh! Come help me!" the sky dragon slayer ordered, (the carousel kept moving, to her disgust) yet the fire mage ignored her and kept laughing helping to make her even more anxious. "Romeo!" she shouted, not being able to see his face until now.

He watched her angry face soften as she saw his own smile. He couldn't help but laugh at his friend despair. "Okay, okay" he said, still laughing on his insides.

The carousel stopped when he got two steps closer and he jumped the following ones. The moment he got on it started moving again. He walked towards Wendy, and grabbed the hand in which she hold the piece of crystal. Not looking as her cheeks went slightly pink, he took it.

And ate it.

"B-But! Romeo!"

"Wendy, look" he said, signaling the crystal bar. The second she looked at it, it started glowing, and the part that was missing repaired itself. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about here. Well, except the money, but yeah, I bet that is free, as it's such a small piece" he shrugged.

She shook her head, disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Nothing" she muttered, jumping down the carousel.

"_What?_" he repeated.

"_Nothing"_ she did too.

"Come on!" he whined following her as she walked towards the door.

She stopped in front of the door and turned around, pouting and with her arms crossed. "You should have let me eat it!"

"Wha-? ..." he said, surprised at her childish reply.

"No, no, no, very bad, Romeo" she muttered, her arms still crossed and shaking her head repeatedly.

He started laughing, and he laughed and he laughed until she started laughing too.

They laughed until their bellies hurted.

He suddenly sighed, and she looked up, where she found herself with a huge grin from his part. "You are too sweet" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And sweetness makes me happy" he then continued, walking pass her, leaving a very red, turning scarlet as Erza-san's hair, Wendy.

"R-Romeo! Wa-Wait! I know where Asuka is going to be next!"

**((A/N: Again, it's been forever! Haha, but I think this time was a bit earlier. I'm not usually like this, nonononono, I usually update fast. BUT IT'S SCHOOL's FAULT! *cries* (you should probably skip this) I've got test after test after test, and then I have "La Feria del Libro" that's super important for me and my family, and then I've got like two thousand books to read, both from schoool and for pleasure and then I feel tired, and then I feel awful because my heart hurts and people say it's anxiety and I don't believe it because I'm actually a really relaxed person and then my teachers tell me, "Maybe something is subsconciouslly worrying you" and I know it's true and I know what it is but if I tell people they'll think I'm overreacting and I'm just in those moments, which I'm possibly am, and asañgihvb aldv-hb. OVER HERE, PERSON WHO WAS WISE AND SKIPPED: I really hope my next update is faster, so yeahhhhh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and... Maybe Romeo isn't as blunt as he seems? Is the story coming to an end? Will they find Asuka before noon? Why are they up so early?))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lucy and Natsu

**1 and a half hours til' noon**

The crowd seemed to get bigger and more annoying as they walked towards the main street. Was the puppet show so incredible no one could miss it?

"You know, Wendy, maybe we should keep asking, just in case" Romeo suggested and they walked through the crowd, holding hands so not to lost each other.

"But we know where she will be!" she said, going in front of him.

"No, we know where she might be," he kept saying, "maybe she meant the puppet show in Acalypha and she's going to the other side of Fiore right now"

What was wrong with Romeo?

He was being quite negative, unlike an hour and a half earlier. Was he already giving up? But that was so unlike him! It was so unlike all Fairy Tail! He would never do such thing, Wendy was sure.

Maybe he was tired.

_She_ was tired.

She was _absolutely_ tired. Yet she wouldn't stop, not unless she had Asuka in her hands, feeling the tips of her dark hair against her arms as she hugged her. Swearing she would never play Hide and seek with her again.

"Is something wrong?" the blue haired asked, turning to look at him. He shook his head.

"Just... I really hope we can find her"

Wendy doesn't know why, but that reminded her of Lucy. She didn't wait another second to tell him. "You sounded like Lucy-san"

"What?!" he shouted, making some people turn to look at them.

She grinned at his reaction, and an idea came to her. "So I would be like somekind of Natsu-san! As they are always together" she laughed, turning around in the middle of the crowd, putting her hands on her hips, and separating her legs, standing in hopefully similar position to the pi-salmon-haired boy. She coughed a bit and took Romeo's scarf, and in a throaty voice said, "Lushi, don't worry! We'll find Asuka-chan!"

Romeo laughed really loud, and lots of people were looking at them, again. "That's nothing like Natsu-nii!"

Wendy bit her lip, and tied her hair in a way the rest wasn't visible to him. "What do you mean, Lushi?! _I AM _Natsu! And since then do you call me Natsu-nii?!" she said, still pretending to be Natsu. She was dying, actually, never had she felt such embarrasment, but she pushed it down, as she was able to see Romeo's smile thanks to her. To _her_.

Some people around her were laughing at her impression, but no one as loud as the person in front of her.

"Please stop!" he shouted, covering his mouth with one hand, and used the other to grab his belly as he continued to laugh.

"Stop? But why?! Is something wrong?" she said, jerking her head to the left a bit, stepping closer to Romeo.

"Wendy, seriously!" the black-haired exclaimed.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "Lushi! You must be confused! What's my name?!". What she was doing was something she knew, she just _knew _Natsu would do while pretending to be someone else. Now with a crowd around them, her blush was both because of her own proximity to him and the constant embarrassment of her actions.

"No! No way!" he shook his head.

"_Luuuu__shiiii" _she kept moving Romeo back and forth.

_Oh, dear Mavis, hurry up before my cheeks burn in fire even hotter than Natsu-san's! _she thought, looking at him expectantly after stopping.

"No" he shook his head. "I deny to accept to be somekind of Lucy-nee" _Poor Lucy-san._

She frowned. _COME ON! _"Luce! You must be absolutely befuddled"

"I don't think Natsu would use such word, though" he said, looking up.

"Lushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Mh-mh" he murmured while shaking his head.

"Pleaseeeee" she said, coming one step closer, trying to forget about all her surroundings, foccussing only in the matter at hand. Pretending to be the fire dragon slayer. Face to face, she was planning to do something if he didn't admit defeat.

_Don't let me do it. Don't let me do it._

"Mm..." he said, thoughtful.

_Don't. Don't. Don-_

"Nope"

She looked down, still holding Romeo by his arms, preparing herself for the probably most humiliating moment of her life. She sighed.

"I hate you" she muttered, and heard him chuckle. When she looked up, she was wearing Natsu's typical puppy eyes, those he used all the time with Lucy-san. Those that always worked. Feeling as her face burned, she saw how Romeo didn't even look at her as he replied;

"Okay, Natsu, it's you"

Feeling a great victory and self-satisfactory feeling, she grinned greatly as she jumped and clapped. "Yes! I'm Natsu!"

"Oi, Natsu!" she heard, then, and it wasn't Romeo's voice.

_That definitely was going to be the most humiliating moment._

"Mavis" she whispered.

"and Lucy!" the very well-known voice said, you could actually hear his grin. "How are you, us?"

When they turned around, they saw the real life Natsu and Lucy, standing at the front of the second circle around them of the day.

"You know," continued to say Natsu, with a huge grin in his eyes as he fakely frowned, "I thought I was taller than you, Luce" he said, looking at the blonde next to him, who was covering her smile behind her right hand.

"Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee! You are back!"

"Maybe we never left after all" muttered Lucy, making Natsu laugh out loud.

"How are you, mini-Lucy?" he told Romeo, looking at him.

"Hey! It was her idea!" Romeo said, putting the blame on Wendy, making her blush even harder than before.

"Well, it was a pretty good impression of Natsu, Wendy, congrats" the Celestial Spirit mage told her, "You know, annoying, loud, exasperating, insistent, etc" she described.

"Hey!" he pouted, looking at Lucy.

You would have thought she had ignored him, but if you were attentive like Wendy, you would have noticed the small smile she had given him, telling him she didn't mean it, not completely, at least. "So, is it true that you lost Asuka?" she asked.

"Uhm... Yeah" Wendy answered.

"We actually here for that, you see, she was supposedly coming here" explained Romeo, with a hand on his hair.

"For the puppet show?"

They both nodded.

"Okay. We'll help for now, you know, for an hour, as Natsu has to join me to buy clothes, as he _very nicely burnt them_" she said, glaring at the condemned dragon slayer.

"Great!" inmediately replied Romeo. Lucy turned her dark aura at the last one to speak. "I-I meant the you joining us, not the burning part- and-... Uhm... Wendy-?" he said, looking at her.

"Y-Yeah, he meant that he is happy with both of you joining us... Yeah, that" she said, not sure what else to say under Lucy's dark glare.

_Not only Erza is scary when angry... _she thought, _Wait. Why is it that all the girls in Fairy Tail are scary when they are angry except for me? _

She couldn't answer her own question as they kept moving with the crowd, going to the center of the main street, where a big scenario was visible from where they were, that was pretty far.

**((A/N: Okie-dokie! That was a loooot faster. We are coming to an end, minna! TAN TANTAAAAAAAN! I know Wendy wouldn't do such thing (pretending to be Natsu), yet the idea was so funny in my head, I hope I did it right. I don't know. Please tell me so, and I would love if you reviewed!))**

**P.S.: I love you.**

**P.S.: P.S.: *whispers* Review... Review... Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: Hello...))**

Chapter Five: The "Puppet" Show -Part One-

**1 hour til' noon**

Wendy, Romeo, Lucy and Natsu went with the crowd, walking forward. After the crowd stopped moving, they didn't.

Wendy and Romeo kept pushing forward, the blue-haired always muttering softs "I'm Sorry"s.

Behind them the Celestial Spirit Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer followed them, Natsu already talking about how hungry he was, and complaining of how they hadn't taken Happy with them.

"You know he said he was going fishing to give more presents to Charle" she replied, turning to look at him.

"I know... But why does he keep giving her fish? She doesn't like them" he said, making Wendy turn to look at Lucy, wondering what her answer would be.

"Hm... I think he doesn't want her to eat it, first because he wants it to himself, and, probably, the fish means more than fish to Happy"

"What? You are being weird again, Luce"

She shrugged, "Maybe".

"How would a fish mean more than fish?" he asked. _He knows the answer to that_, thought Wendy.

She smiled, looking forward. "It's like, if she accepted it, she would acknowledge him" she replied, "Like she would accept that he loves her, but it doesn't mean she has to love him back, you know, eat the fish"

As Natsu was walking behind Lucy, who was walking behind her and behind Romeo, she almost didn't saw his grin, almost.

They were suddenly in front of the big scenario.

It gave you the idea it wasn't just a puppet show.

Everyone had said it, "_The_ Puppet Show".

They stood in front of it for a few minutes until it started.

The scenario looked like it was made out of pure gold, with engravements of flowers and those things, like an old theater.

There were even those usual red curtains.

It was worth it, pushing all this people to get to the front.

Wendy looked around her, hoping to see Asuka sitting or patiently waiting at the front line. But as you might have guessed after reading the word "hoping", she did not. She sighed and tapped Romeo's shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her with that face of his, filled with joy, and after meeting hers, he looked confused, "Is something wrong?" he asked, and she shrugged before answering the one response she thought she would remember all her life after this.

"She's not here, either" he nodded before she continued speaking, "Shall we go?" she asked, looking around her, just in case Asuka would suddenly appear.

"Let's stay and watch, maybe after the crowd dissipates we'll be able to see Asuka" he replied, and the sky dragon slayer couldn't help but think he was right.

"Okay"

Some trumpets were suddenly heard, and before the curtains opened and the silence filled the main street -which was extremely unusual- she was able to hear some ladies gossiping, "The play is supposed to be really good, my sister who saw it in the last town said she loved the ending" Wendy smiled, at least it wouldn't be torture.

The setting was one in the woods, but instead of a puppet coming to the scene, a human being did, but acted like a string one. Some children's giggles were heard as he almost fell.

It was dressed in an elegant and traditional suit, with a top hat, and started talking, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, little ladies and gentlemen, too and all creatures for coming to see our puppet show" the audience clapped and the man/puppet did a sudden bow, almost hitting the floor, and then got up just as quickly.

He walked to the left of the stage, and started narrating, "Our story begins with a prince" another man, a younger one and more handsome, walked to the stage, looking like a fairy tale style prince, and like the narrator, he also acted like a puppet.

"Who after being told several times by his parents that he had to get married soon, he decided to look for a princess, on his own" the prince put a hand on his forehead and acted like he was looking for something. "He had heard in his town, that a gorgeous princess was being held captive by an evil dragon" He continued walking, the setting behind him changing as he did so.

Both Natsu and Wendy sighed, disappointed by the story plot. The prince slays the dragon, gets away with the princess _it was protecting_, and "happy ending". Shaking their heads with crossed arms, they continued to watch the play.

"But as he walked through the woods, he got lost, unable to find the tower where she was" the puppet/man prince suddenly looked confused, turning abruptly from one side to the other, like he was looking for his way.

"As it was getting dark," continued the narrator, the sky in the setting doing as he told, "our young prince decided to rest".

The actor walked to a rock nearby and sat on it, clapped his hands and put them together on the side of his head, looking like he was going to sleep, only sitting. _A bit uncomfortable it seems._ Wendy thought.

"The hours passed by and he woke up" the sky in the setting suddenly was a light pink, like at sunrise. Behind a tree, a flick of blue hair was seen. The prince stood up roughly and yawned, opening his arms widely. "When he heard something" he put a hand on his ear and inclined himself in the direction of the sound, where the blue hair had been seen. Giggles were heard in all the main street, but it wasn't the children's. The giggles were louder, and when the prince got closer, a blue haired girl jumped in front of him, scaring the prince and making him fall back. She giggled along with the children.

"A young maiden his own age, blue hair and yellow eyes, with a dress of the same colors, appeared in front of him, after scaring him and making him fall, she helped him up" and she did, still giggling. "She said-"

"I'm sorry, dear traveller, but you were the perfect victim" the actress said, being the first one to talk in the play. Her voice was sweet and she wouldn't stop smiling, her eyes shone with every word she said.

"The young prince was surprised by the girl's actitude and words, didn't she know he was the next one to the throne?" as the man said this, the new character was taking the dust of the prince's shoulders and back.

He stopped her hands so that she would stop doing it. "It's... Okay" he had a deep, fruity voice.

"Said the prince, and then asked her-"

"May I ask you who are you?"

"Then, after giving a spin, she bowed slightly and said-"

"My name is Saphira, may I ask yours?"

"Elliot-"

"Nice name! So, Elliot, where are you going? Not everyone dares coming to my woods, as there is a _dragon here_" she said, her hands moving as she laughed, like it was no big deal.

"She interrumpted, not letting Prince Elliot name himself properly"

"Your woods?" he asked.

"Oh, did I say my woods? I meant this woods. As a kid I would say so, as nobody else came here. But you didn't answer my question! _Why. Are. You. Here_?" she said, in a singsong voice.

"After he explained the situation to Saphira, she nodded, and promised to show him the way to a tower she had seen nearby, if he promised to be honest about everything until he took the princess to his home"

The puppet/actors shook their hands and began their journey, walking together side by side.

"The prince and the maiden of the woods talked along the way, and even if she did most of the talking, he would keep his promise of answering everything honestly, whatever it would be"

The actors/puppets would pretend to laugh and talk, and as the setting kept moving, a tower was seen, but very, very far away.

"So, do you live here?"

"-Finally dared to ask the prince"

"Yep. Close enough" replied Saphira. She suddenly turned, looking on the dark haired prince, and extending her hand. "Elliot! Be Care-!"

"Too late!" said the narrator, like he was having fun with the fact of the prince now hanging trapped in a net.

"Wha-?! What just happened?!" shouted the prince.

"Trap! There are lots here! I put them!" said seriously the blue haired.

"You do what?!"

Her giggles were heard again all around, "There are lots of creeps in the woods, you never know!"

"What are you laughing about?!"

"You look so funny the way you are right now!" and she laughed even louder.

"Help me down, Saphira!"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, and jumped from one tree to the another in matter of seconds, and was now standing on the branch that was holding him.

Natsu and Romeo looked impressed, expecting the actress to only be just that, and Wendy and Lucy nodded in approval, feeling happy the maiden was the way she was.

She took a knife, and before cutting the rope, she said, "Say please!"

"Please" he said, in a rather bad mood.

"Gentler!"

"Please, miss Saphira" he said, his voice changing to a nicer one.

She nodded happily, and cut the rope, falling on top of the prince, giggling. "Are you okay?" she asked, her head tilting to a side. The prince nodded, and she stood up, helping him up too. "I'm glad!" she smiled brightly, reminding Lucy of Natsu's signature grin.

"The prince was unable to not smile back at the beautiful smiling maiden. He almost forgot his real mission. Almost"

"How long until the tower?"

The actress smile dropped. The narrator and Lucy face-palmed. Even Natsu knew that was something stupid to ask right now. "Not long. Two days top" she said, and continued walking, shaking her head as a string puppet would.

"Many times the maiden saved the prince of traps, and he would fight against the wild animals that would attack them, even if the maiden never asked for help. They were a good couple, helping each other, giving the other a hand when they needed it, never lying to each other. But, to Saphira's disappointment, the trip was already ending, as the tower was as close at it would get". A tall brick tower was in front of them, and unlike what the prince had expected, there was a spiral stair, leading to the balcony on top of the tower.

"This is where we part" said Saphira, suddenly, surprising the prince, and the audience-

"But what about our promise?" he asked.

"I never say I would join you on the way back." she shrugged, and before leaving she said, "You should call for her name, Judith, and she will let you get up. And be careful with... The dragon" she said, touching the prince shoulder. "Hey. It was fun to walk through the woods with you, Prince Elliot. I hope you defeat the dragon, and take the princess with you.", she said, or at least that was what he understood, and walked away, disapearing from the audience view.

The prince was staring at the tower, and the narrator said, "That's how, the prince and Saphira's pathes separated. He called for the princess' name, and a head popped out of the tower's window"

The princess got out, a blonde, blue-eyed girl, around Saphira's age. "Who calls?" she said, with a soft voice.

"It's me, Prince Elliot, who has come to save you from the dragon who has been holding you captive!" he shouted, from the floor.

"Is she here?!" she shouted, coming out. She was wearing a red dress, and had a sword with her.

"She?"

"I'm going to kill her! She never lets me get out! Come up! Quickly!" she said, entering the place.

The curtains closed once again.

**((A/N: Okay, going to end it here, so yeah, I'm going to tell the whole story, sorry if it is boring, please say so and I'll make it hopefully end it quickly. Please Review! I wanna know if you like it, and I also accept critics! The story is going to last around seven/nine chapter, I don't think even ten, so... Yeah, enjoy these last chapters...))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((A/N: And it goes on! May I tell you a fun fact? The prince's name I took it from a character of ****Pandora Hearts ****(an anime/manga, I recommend the manga if you are into a story full of plot twists and awesome characters with great stories), who is very dear to me! :') He is the best, I love him))**

Chapter 6: The Puppet Show -Second Part-

**Thirty five minutes 'til noon**

Everyone was silently expecting for the curtains to open once again, and Romeo looked at Wendy. "How do you like it so far?" he asked, the sky dragon slayer shrugged.

"I-I guess it's okay. I mean, I like Saphira's character. But I do not like the plot that much, I guess I should be used to it by now, you know, dragons being the bad guys of the story" Romeo nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, the curtains" said Romeo, looking how they were being drawed **(A/N: Is that correct?)** back.

The prince was now standing in front of the princess, inside her room. Hall of the stage was from the balcony to the woods, and the other half only inside of the tower. The place's white walls had marks of the same sword the princess was holding.

"What was your name again?" she asked, going towards a book shelf, were there were only magazines. Thousands and thousands of those. The prince stared at them as he replied.

"Uhm.. Elliot, Prince of Roux"

She took a magazine while nodding, not seeming very interested. "So, Elliot-"

"The prince was surprised, the princess anger and passion were as gone as fast as she had appeared in front of him. He found himself comparing the authenticity of her feelings to Saphira's. The girl seemed to get over feelings with ease, getting bored of them, while the maiden of the forest seemed to show them with full genuineness, completely honest and never exagerating them"

The prince nodded, a smile on his face.

"Elliot couldn't help but think of Saphira's funny reactions, and how she never got mad"

"Elliot! Are you even listening to me?!" shouted the teenager princess, angrily.

"Oh, uhm, sorry, I got lost"

"I was asking you how were you planning to kill the dragon" she repeated, looking bored again.

"Kill the dragon? I'm here, so why don't you just leave with me?" he asked, shrugging.

The princess rolled her eyes. "I thought you were smart! There's a barrier that won't allow me to leave the surroundings of the place unless she's dead"

"She? Why do you keep saying she?" he asked.

The princess looked at him like he was the dumbest person she'd ever met. "Maybe because she's female?" she asked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

The floor below the audience trembled along with a roar worth a real life dragon, with Natsu's and Wendy's approval. "Oh, no. We don't have any plans! What are you going to do? Quick! She's coming!"

"I'll attack it. It should be enough"

"The way you are dressed right now?! How much of an idiot are you?!"

It was impressive how the actress managed to shout and yet at the same time sound like she is doing the most boring thing in the world. The narrator spoke once again, "Prince Elliot was again thinking of the recently absent lady. Even if the princess was intelligent, even if she seemed to be able to be nice, Saphira didn't let him not compare. She was smart too. She had been nice most of the time, except that one time when he woke her up one day and she threw him a rock, in the head. She would inmediately apologize, well, maybe not right away, but at the couple hours, she definetely would. Saying it was not okay, and would try to heal him, telling him that that was an important place of any body, like the heart"

"Her heart. Her head. Important places"

"Okay, okay. More acceptable plan. Go" she said, pushing him.

The dragon appeared in front of the balcony, "Judith" she said. Natsu and Wendy were attonished, it looked extremely accurate to the real thing, only a smaller version. Was it...? No way! It's blue and gray scales were practically shining with the sunlight. _Could it be it knows something about Igneel?_ thought Natsu, filling himself with hope.

"The voice seemed extremely familiar"

"Dragon! I've come to take Princess Judith with me!" shouted the prince, standing on the balcony.

"Very well. I imagine you don't think I'll simply let you do that, right?" said the blue dragon, shaking her head, it was smiling. "Fight me, Prince Elliot"

"As it was said dragons were wise creatures, Elliot didn't even think twice about it knowing his name" explained the narrator.

"Will do" he said. He walked towards the edge of the balcony, he stood up in front of the dragon's face.

"Burn him!" shouted Natsu.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" hissed Lucy, along with all the crowd.

The narrator was smiling, probably thanks to Natsu. "The dragon's eyes were a deep yellow, the prince found himself hypnotized by them, but not literally"

Elliot rised his sword, yet the female dragon did not move.

Wendy didn't want to see. Not another story with a bad ending to the dragons. Why couldn't Saphira appear and stop the prince from doing such thing?

He looked at the dragon's eyes. His grip on the sword tightened. "You look so funny the way you are right now" she said, her smile bigger.

He dropped the sword. "Saphira?"

There was a bright light, blinding all those in the front line, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Romeo counted.

In the grass, there was her, lying there. The sword on her left leg. "Saphira!" he shouted, and run downstairs, Judith came out of the room, curious.

The blue haired, yellow eyed maiden then said, "Hi, Elliot" she grinned painfully.

"I'll go get something, we'll cure you!" said the prince.

"It'll be fine, Elliot. Just take it out" Saphira said simply. "I can't cure with that there"

The prince sighed, "Take my hand, crush it if you need to" he said. The female dragon/maiden grabbed his hand, smiling.

"Do it"

The stage was really dark, and then it lite up once again. The sword was in the prince's hand, and he was patching her up. "I'm such a coward" sighed the puppet actress.

"Wha-?"

"You should have slayed me, but I had to talk" she said, shaking her head.

Elliot blinked, "You can't be serious" he stood up, "Would you really let me kill you? What would I've done if you happened to turn back to this self when you died? Guilt would have been too much to deal wit-"

"But you didn't mind to kill the _dragon_, did you?! Of course you wouldn't mind to kill a beast like me. But if it was this self, of _course _you would be extremely guilty! You were supposed to free the princess, but you didn't mind slaying the dragon on the path, you didn't even blink when I asked you to. You were about to kill one of the little amount of dragons left in this world. Of course you wouldn't car-"

"Saphira"

"-about it, because all to save the princess you know nothing about. All to save yourself from a princess your parents choose. All to prove yourself able of everything. No matter _what_ to get there!"

"_Saphira_"

"But you would care to kill a human being. Because after all they are oh, so important, and it's not like there are _millions _of them occupaying the whole world, cutting down forests. You would blink, you would care if I were to ask you to kill a human bei-"

"I _did_ care. I was planning to just take her, not slaying any dragon. I didn't blink because I was surprised. And I would be feeling guilty, no matter what, if I killed someone or something without it being absolutely necessary. But I would be extremely guilty if it was you. Just because it's you. And I wouldn't be able to stand the idea I killed _you_."

"Wha-"

"Because it's you, and I love you, the idea would have been unbearable"

"Oh, _my_ gosh" the princess voice was heard from the balcony. "Saph, did you hear that?"

The dragon maiden had her eyes wide open. She was nodding.

The prince had turned to look at the princess rushing down the stairs. "How com-"

"You-... L-Love me?" interrumpted Saphira, her yellow eyes glowing and grin growing.

With a blush on his cheeks, the prince nodded. "Oh my GOD!" screamed the princess, and started running jumping "puppetly" outside the stage, and in voice in off, everyone was able to hear how she said, "I'm out of the limits! Oh my god, oh my god, I'm free! I'm free!"

The scene froze, and the narrator walked to the center of the stage and talked as the curtains closed once again, "The curse was simple. For the princess to be able to leave her home/prison, her guardian, Saphira, had to either die, or be loved. Their first option had been her being slayed, for the princess' freedom, who she really cared about.

Saphira confessed her feelings, and told the prince she loved him too. Elliot took Saphira as his princess instead of Judith, who wouldn't accept even if asked, deciding to travel around the world she so wanted to visit, therefore the magazines about travel. The prince and the dragon maiden married months later, after knowing each other very well, and falling even more in love with the other. And the three of them, lived happily ever after, or at least that's what I heard"

The curtains opened once again, and the puppet/actress who played as Saphira was having a piggy back ride from her prince, they were running on the woods where they had met, laughing really loudly, and after they left the stage several guards were running behind them. A roar was heard and in the sky of the setting a dragon like shadow was seen flying.

The curtains closed again.

The audience started clapping, and Wendy, Natsu, Lucy and Romeo found themselves being delighted with this ending. Mostly Wendy and Natsu.

The actors, no longer acting as string puppets, came out, and gave a reverence.

Wait...

The actor who played as Saphira had a familiar yellow and orange hat on. Asuka's!

"Romeo...!"

"I saw it, too, let's go!"

**((A/N: And that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed!))**

**((P.S.: I freezing right now))**


	7. Chapter 7

**((A/N: Holis))**

Chapter 7: Found You

**Fifteen minutes 'til noon.**

Wendy and Romeo ran backstages, where a curtain and several guards were covering the insides of it. "We need to go in!" exclaimed Wendy at one of the guards.

"No can do. Nobody is allowed in" said the guard.

"But Asuka's there! She must've gotten inside for accident!"

The guard looked at Romeo, "Asuka? The black haired girl with the cowboy hat?"

Oh. Oh. _Oh. OH_. FINALLY!

Wendy's heart filled with extreme joy and happiness. They had found her! They had found her!

"Yes! That's her! Would you please let us in?" the dragon slayer asked.

The guard who resembled a lot the guy in the candy shop looked at both of the children in front of him. "Sorry, nobody ca-"

"Oh, Garu!" a cheerful, familiar voice exclaimed inside the curtain. "Garu, Garu, _Garu__" _when the curtain was opened, what they first saw was a great amount of blue hair. Then yellow eyes, that were pretty similar to Natsu's. Saphira's actress was standing in front of them. "Oh, hi, strangers!" she waved at them.

"H-Hello" muttered Wendy, surprised by the sudden appearance of her favorite character of the play.

"Hi. Would you please let us in? We're friends with Asuka and we have to get her home" Romeo quickly said to the smiling woman.

"Of c-"

"WENDY! ROMEO!" Natsu's voice shouted from behind. He was dragging Lucy behind him as they run through the public that was still clapping and cheering, but yet slowing going away. He stood still when he saw the blue haired actress, who was grinning the same way he did. "You!

"Me! Hi, third stranger! And fourth too! And may I say, stranger number four, you are really pretty!" as the yellow-eyed said this, Lucy's cheeks gained a little color.

"T-Thanks"

"You turned into a dragon!"

She smiled greatly, "I did!" her hand turned into a claw with the flick of her hand. It was a dragon hand filled with blue and gray scales.

"WOW!" exclaimed Natsu and Romeo at the same time.

"Mh!" she nodded happily "I'm a mage, and so are the four of you!"

"But how did you do it? Transformation magic?"

She shook her head. "Nope! Well, kinda, bu-"

"Summer!" she turned to look at the guard who apparently his name was Garu.

"What?"

"You can't say that"

Summer sighed, "You and your rules! Come on, free yourself a little! That's why you'll never be an actor!" she pouted

"Thank god. I wouldn't like showing off my magic to everyone else an-"

Wendy looked from one another, it was really soon until noon. She had to have Asuka in her arms before that. "Excuse me!" Romeo interrumpted.

Summer turned. "Oh, yes! I'll take you to Asuka. You must be Romeo, right? She wouldn't stop talking about you, and how you guided her through town, and said you wanted to take her to the candy shop, and this play you've been waiting for and how you lik-"

"Oh! Is that right?!" interrumpted Romeo once again, suddenly his cheeks reddened. "Could we please see her? We need to take her home"

"Oww... I want her for me! She's so cute!" she said as she pouted and opened the curtain for them to come in. "Honestly, we let her come in and see from the best place. Then she lended me her hat, and said I looked pretty on it! Isn't that adorable?" she told the four of them while walking through a dark place with a lots of bumps like it was nothing. "Oh, be careful with that!" she said, not even turning around as Wendy got too close to one of the bumps. "It's made of crystal"

"S-Sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine!" she continued talking. "So, about my magic, now that mister rules isn't here. Well, practically, I'm able to copy whatever my mind thought was the most amazing thing. Since I've been seven I have been able to turn any part of my body into a dragon part, either being hand, toes or just eyes and ears" she turned around and had dragon ears, "See?" she shook her head and her normal ears were back.

"Awesome. So, you saw a real dragon?"

"Didn't tell nobody but the people here, I knew some crazy woman did that and ended up making all her town invisible. It's was so... Beautiful. I love it. I keep the dragon eyes all the time, and yes, my hair is naturally blue. And I guess yours is naturally salmon, right?" she said, looking at Natsu, and turning back again.

"Salmon"

"Didn't I just say that?" she turned once again while dodging a box full of costumes falling from above, looking confused at the dragon slayer.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, just-"

"Habit? Used to it being confused?"

"Yeah"

She nods, "Happens with my normal eyes. Didn't you notice we're pretty similar?" she asked, looking at Natsu.

"Yeah!"

Summer laughed, "Okay! Asuka should be near somewhere, let me look for her, stay here"

"Natsu-san..." said Wendy, looking through the dark at him.

"Hmm...?"

"You did notice she's hitting on you, right?" said angry and quickly Lucy... Wait.. Was it jealousy?

"What? No! She saw a dragon, I saw a dragon. She has something that people confuse her about, I have something that people confuse about. My name in Japanese means Summer, her name is Summer. She's just stating the truth. We have things in common" he shrugged.

"Natsu, come on!"

"Then, what if she did?" he said.

Lucy's glare was able to be felt in the air. "Then- I don't know! Just admit it!"

"Why? It doesn't concern you!"

"Ah-" she began to say, but then shut up.

Obviously this wasn't something of one fight. Summer came back, throwing small flames through her mouth to iluminate a bit, her lips were blue with scales, almost like lipstick. In her arms, a sleeping Asuka.

Wendy let go a sigh filled with relief she seemed to be holding since the beginning of this day. Her eyes got teared up, even after all she had gone through this last years, all the fights and horrible moments, this small thing had gotten her so worried, and now that it had finally ended, she was extremely happy.

Wendy walked towards Summer and Asuka, and grabbed the little girl. "Asuka..?" she called to wake her up, touching her right cheek with one finger.

"Mhmh...?" replied Asuka, in her arms, opening her big eyes.

Wendy's smile grew. "Found you"

.

.

.

**((A/N: Not the end))**


	8. Last Chapter

**((A/N: Muahahahaha. **_**This**_** is the last chapter! I really loved writing this fanfiction, and I really hope you enjoyed it as well! Hopefully, you'll like this ending, as I did. See you next time!))**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: We had Fun!<span>

...**Noon**

Wendy, Asuka and Romeo were walking one next to the other, Lucy and Natsu left, well, actually, Lucy practically dragged Natsu away, something you would expect to be the other way around.

Neitheir Wendy nor Romeo let go of Asuka's hand for anything until they reached the guild.

"Did you have fun, Wendy?" asked Asuka, looking at the blunette. Her lips tighted and she thought about the question.

...Did she have fun?

You would think she didn't. Or maybe she did.

Hm.. Tricky question.

Part of her was crazy worried, always thinking of Asuka, and never being able to enjoy of the amazing things Romeo showed her. Parts of the wonderful city she'd never seen before. She glanced at the boy she liked.

She couldn't say it was_ not _fun.

Most of her was pretty able to enjoy when they danced, when they were in the candy shop, when she was pretending to be Natsu (her cheeks couldn't help but be reddened at the thought), his laughter made up her day, made up for everything that had gone wrong that day.

Not so tricky question after all. Wendy nodded, "Yes, I did"

"Did Romeo have fun?" Asuka turned to Romeo, and he didn't even once doubted to reply, with a big grin.

"Yeah! It was fun!"

"Wendy and Romeo had fun together?"

They both glanced at each other at the same time, their eyes met for a second, and they both turned, "We had fun" both the sky dragon slayer and the fire mage said.

Wendy smiled as she turned to look at him once again, and saw that he was doing exactly the same thing, grinning.

When they arrived to the guild, it was really crowded, most of them looked worried, yet few of them seemed to be calmed, and Wendy was able to hear how they said, "They'll found her, I know it. Wendy's a dragon slayer" or, simply, "It's Wendy. She'll find her"

"You found her!"

The three of them looked at Gray (one of the calmed ones), who was talking with Juvia in front of the guild just some seconds ago. "Oh! Juvia's glad!" she exclaimed, after turning her head, walking with Gray towards them. Heads turned towards their direction, and many got closer to greet the little one.

"Yep! We did!" Romeo said, raising Asuka's hand, making her giggle.

...

Alzack and Bisca haven't arrived yet. Wendy felt kinda worried, but maybe they were just resting or the trip back took longer than expected.

Wendy and Asuka were sitting one next to the other after Romeo said he was coming back in a minute, and Mira was giving a glass with chocolate milk to Asuka when the white haired asked, "So, how was your date with Romeo?" smirking.

"It was not a date!" Wendy shrieked, reciting what she have been telling herself the whole day, her cheeks pinkish and shaking her head.

"Yes it was!" protested Asuka all of a sudden.

Wendy turned to the little cowboy girl, "No, Asuka, it was not!"

"But Wendy likes Romeo, doesn't she?"

The sky dragon slayer's eyes widened, "Uh.. Well, yes," she replied, being caught by surprise "b-but, for it to be a date both people have to like each other!"

"Not necessarily" shrugged Mira, sitting down.

"Mira!"

Asuka took a sip of the drink she had been offered a second ago. "Romeo likes Wendy, too!" stated Asuka, and before Wendy told her he did not, she kept talking, "Romeo told Asuka to go with his friend dragon girl, so he could stay with Wendy!"

Mira smirked, "Well done, Romeo..." she whispered.

"Wh-_What_?"

"_ASUKA!_" said an extremely tomato-similar-looking Romeo.

"This gets interesting" muttered Mirajane, her smile never leaving her face as she grabbed Asuka to hug her.

"Asuka wasn't supposed to say that?" she asked, turning to look at Mira, who shook her head as she gave her many kisses in her forehead.

"It was great you said that!"

"Y-You like me?" asked Wendy, ignoring Mirajane and Asuka.

"Uhm- Yeah" replied Romeo, a hand scratching the back of his neck.

Oh.

Dear.

...

Bisca, Alzack and Asuka were walking outside the guild while holding hands, some minutes after they arrived.

"So, Asuka, did you have fun?" asked Bisca.

Asuka nodded as she grinned, "We had lots of fun!" she replied, and started telling her parents about her little adventure.

The three of them had left a couple with pinkish cheeks behind, that sat next to the other, not talking, yet not with an awkward atmosphere around them, who underneath the table held hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**((A/N: This is the next time I was talking about some minutes ago. Well, I hope you enjoyed Hide and Seek with Asuka! as much as I did. I've been thinking of making a parallel NaLu story... Have a nice rest of the day! You know.. I actually wrote this on Saturday, but I didn't have the oportunity to publish it. Okie-dokie, please Review, I still want to know what you thought about this! Like, should I erase this chapter? Or something? Is the last chapter after all, I AM CURIOUS. See you!))**


End file.
